koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 4
Dynasty Warriors 4 (真・三國無双3, Shin Sangoku Musou 3) is the fourth entry in the Dynasty Warriors series and the fifth title made. Gameplay *Aerial charge attacks are available, where most characters do a stationary postioning in midair then fall down with a quake attack. This can be shifted to any direction VERY slightly like a jump during movement while guarding. **Some characters have a more unique aerial/jumping charge attack. For example, both Da Qiao and Zhang Jiao instead create a tornado when they land. All aerial charge attacks also do not fill up the musou bar upon hit, but can be cancelled with a Musou Attack. *C1s ( ) are unique to each character. Some characters may also share the same type of C1. Some characters now have elemental shots, which can be powered up by the new orb items, and some have grabs, where they are unblockable grabs. *C3s ( , , ) are now multi-input combos known as Charge Rushes that can be followed by several taps from the button (with the exception of both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi). **Charge Rushes can also be increased per button tap depending on the weapon the character has on hand, and some characters can only increase the C3 by one input before getting better weapons. *Some attacks now cause a stagger effect on hit, where despite not breaking guards, they cause the victim to enter a guard break state only on hit, and counts as a form of stun as hitting a staggered enemy will make them get juggled. *Power guards (press while blocking) are replaced by the parry (press while blocking). Performing this action can allow a character to dodge an enemy's attack and counter with a certain move. However, missing with one will have the user go on with the parry animation. **The initial frames of the counter has invincibility that can only react to physical attacks, and to any projectiles if timed right (such as arrow shots) the player can dodge them if timed right. **The attack done when the parry succeeds has full hitbox frames on the user's weapon during its animation, even when the attack used should already be over. Though after a few frames pass, the attack of the counter will lose its invincibility. **The parry counterattack itself can also be countered with another parry, and two opposing units (especially two players in Vs. mode) can continuously lock themselves into a chain of repeatedly parrying each other. *Guarding no longer can be broken by characters with high attack or with a C1, and instead is broken by characters who can announce themselves on the field by pressing R3. This surrounds them with an aura and stuns opponents who are close with a very small amount of damage which cannot K.O., but counts as an area attack that can also knock enemies off of mounts. Most characters tend to use their victory animations for this. **Only Zhang Fei and Lu Bu have taunts that can damage and K.O. enemies with a quake. **Guarding also only focuses on one orientation despite an attack coming from a direction other than straight in front, and thus characters no longer shift to face right at the opponent who recently just hit them while guarding. Though this may make it so that multiple units can no longer force an orientation to expose the backside of the guarding unit, it can allow for a single unit (or rather the player) to move their attack chain to attack from behind easier. *Weapons can now be leveled up though its own leveling system. As the player defeats enemies, they will gradually gain more Weapon Points (WP or Weapon EXP). Similar to the stat boosts dropped by officers, players will additionally gain more points for their weapons if they defeat enemies with longer combos or hit them with charge attacks (this also includes blocked charge attacks embedded with the Blast element and connecting with a parry). This new system limits the players to one weapon unique to each character, yet it lets their weapons evolve over time to gain more moves and better attack power. **The first three levels, 1 to 3, make use of the character's supposed first weapon, where only a 4-move basic attack chain is available to them. Levels 4 to 6 use the second weapon, increasing the chain to 5 moves. While Levels 7 to 9 use the signature third weapon, which increases the chain to the normal 6 moves total. The maximum weapon level, which is 10, needs special requirements to unlock, which are the unique fourth weapons. Some character's final weapons have changed names in both English and Asian ports, or just one port. ***Between levels, the only difference between them is the attack power they offer. **Weapon level also determines the amount of times possible to extend one's C3 chain. With the second (Level 4-to-6) and third weapons (Level 7-to-9) increasing the input total by one. *When meeting an enemy officer, there may be a chance that they will be additionally challenged to duel during the officer's introduction sequence. In the upper right hand corner, there will be a small gray gauge that allots a certain amount of time for the player's response. Choosing to accept transports both generals into a private arena that is separated from the main events on the field. Duels become more likely against a particular general if their rivalry with the player intensifies further. However, fighting a duel to a draw depending on the player's rank will either increase or lower their main forces' morale, which is the same as refusing one in terms of the latter. **Also, by proxy, cutscene encounters with playable enemy officers and enemy commanders no longer occur like in the previous installment, unless a duel can be initiated. *Mounts no longer require ranks to ride them and allows players to pick up items while they're on the saddle. It's possible to dismount while the steed is running (since the character now leaps off from the side and can do any aerial attack from there) and they no longer run over allies. The animation for climbing up a mount is also done at double speed, thus characters can get on mounts much faster. *Horse colors now vary for each CPU officer, along with orange-tan horses being available. No longer are dark-brown horses exclusive to only NPC officers and white horses exclusive to nearly all playable CPU officers. *All units, both enemies and playable characters alike have altered running animations. Examples includes pole-arm based units holding their weapon more horizontally forward and all characters characters having different running paces. *Each character has six alternate outfits in this title. Their 5th and 6th outfits are their outfits from Dynasty Warriors 3, with the 6th outfit being an alternate colored version of it not seen in the previous installment. **Enemy playable officers that face off against themselves will choose to use their Dynasty Warriors 3 outfits should the player be using their character's default attire. *Orbs can now be equipped individually onto characters, and elements can now activate on almost any charge attack with a full musou gauge needed. **Level 10 weapons can allow for all physical attacks and all elemental shot moves used as certain characters' C1 attacks (e.g. Cao Cao, Zhuge Liang etc.) to be powered up by elements without the need of a full musou gauge, though some attacks despite being physical (such as Huang Gai's C3) may not be powered-up by elements regardless. *All stages in this game are now part of a set of other stages, with some areas being cut-out and expanded upon for each variation via being alternate swaps for one another (the bold text is the location that offers the stage set and this style of map swaps continues in this installment's expansions): **'Yi Ling:' Battle of Yi Ling, Campaign for Jing and Unification of Jing. **'Wu Zhang Plains:' Battle of Jie Ting, Battle of Wu Zhang Plains and Battle of Tian Shui. **'He Fei:' Battle of He Fei, Battle of Shi Ting, Campaign Against Sun Jian and The Two Qiaos. **'Han Zhong:' Battle of Mt. Ding Jun, Battle of Han Zhong and Eliminate Zhang Jiao! **'Guan Du:' Battle of Guan Du, Campaign Against Cao Cao and The Yellow Turban Fortress. **'Ji Province:' Battle of Ji Province, The Yellow Turban Rebellion and Dong Zhuo in Ji. **'Xu Chang:' Guan Yu's Escape, Battle of Xu Chang and Battle of Shi Shui Gate. **'Wu Territory:' Battle of Jian Ye, Unification of Jiang Dong and Campaign for Wu Territory. **'Luo Yang:' The Imperial Seal, Battle of Hu Lao Gate and Battle of Tong Gate. **'Xu Province:' Battle of Xia Pi, The Yellow Turban Menace, Campaign Against Liu Bei and Lu Bu's Offensive. **'Cheng Du:' Campaign for Cheng Du, Battle of Cheng Du and Battle of Luo Castle. **'Chi Bi:' Battle of Xia Kou, Battle of Chi Bi and Battle of Chang Jiang. **'Xiang Yang:' Siege of Fan Castle, Battle of Fan Castle and Assault on Liu Biao. **'Ru Nan:' Battle of Bo Wan Po and Battle of Ru Nan. **'Nan Yang:' Battle of Wan Castle and Lu Bu's Revolt. **'Nan Zhong:' Nanman Campaign and Defense of Nanman. **'Nan Territory:' Battle of Chang Ban, Race for Nan Territory and Battle of Mai Castle. *The game's soundtrack now uses more Chinese-styled instruments. Modes Musou Mode In this game, the Musou Modes are made for each kingdom and not for individual characters. Each version has its own various stages or "Acts". Free Mode Same as most of the other titles. Edit Characters Allows players to make their custom officers or bodyguard unit. Data Base Same as the previous title but includes a short summary of the Three Kingdoms timeline. Characters The game retains all characters from its previous installment, save for Fu Xi and Nu Wa (who's movelists and weapons can be accessed via an edited character). Those with bolded names are unlocked right from the start. Characters with an asterisk next to their names are new in this title. Expansions *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Hyper'' - PC conversion of the game for Windows that uses higher resolution graphics. Includes the Japanese and English voice options. Number of enemies appearing on screen can be adjusted in the settings, and enemy A.I. is more enhanced than its PlayStation 2 counterpart. Spin-Offs *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' *''Dynasty Warriors (PSP)'' Bugs and Glitches Buggy grab attacks All grabs will cause the victim to enter a "being lifted up" state, but if they happen to be left alone without the attacker following up on time (mainly due to a possible gimmick such as a bug or another unit interfering by pushing the attacker out of range) due to the state being solely stationary and not being fully captured onto the attacker's grasp, they will slowly drop down via knockdown with no damage. Some grabs can be bugged if they hit a midair/juggled opponent in that after the grab animation hits someone but does not change and knocks the target back while doing so, the attacker may go on with the throw attack animation anyway without anyone in their grasp. Related Media K'md released eight figurines of the cast. Koei released two drama CDs, Fuuen Ranbu and Gunsei Shoubu, based on events from this title. A light novel based on the drama CD's events and characters was also published. A sample can be read online here. The twelve volume fanbook serialization, Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin, also used this particular Dynasty Warriors entry as its base. It included commentary from developers, an exclusive illustration made by Hiroyuki Suwahara, stage walkthroughs, "what if?" designs for considered playable generals, and a showcase of letters and fanart from fans. The magazine also featured two characters from the game in each issue, several editorial comics, dream match novelizations between two characters, and mentions of other Three Kingdoms merchandise in Japan. Aside from the official guide books, character illustration book, and scenario book, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 1'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 4-7758-0075-2 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 2'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0076-0 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 3'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0110-4 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 4'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0135-X *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 5'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0136-8 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 6'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0193-7 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 7'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0207-0 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 ~ Battle Illusion Vol. 8'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0208-9 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Anthology ~Ten no Maki~'' - collection of four panel parody comics and/or lengthier stories created by fans. Includes themes from the Xtreme Legends expansion as well. ISBN: 4-7758-0137-6 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Anthology ~Chi no Maki~'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0138-4 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Anthology ~Jin no Maki~'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0139-2 Image Song *''Cross Colors'' :Performed by Yuki Koyanagi Allusions *Characters outfits from this game later appear as alternate third costumes in Warriors Orochi 2. *The default names for the bodyguard units refer to several Koei titles such as Gitaroo-Man, Kessen II, and Nobunaga's Ambition. Sanzo, Shiga, and Ieyasu are also referenced. A group using the first names of the English voice actors was also created. Gallery Dw4-ukcover.jpg|European package art Dw4-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper Case.jpg|Hyper package art External Links *Dynasty Warriors 4 informational site *Official site, Hyper American site, Hyper European site *Official Japanese site, Hyper site *Official Taiwanese site, Hyper site *Official Korean informational page, Hyper site *Opening movie Category:Games